Des pommes pour Ryuuku
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: L'amour. Un sentiment qui peut tout faire oublier. Un sentiment qui est beau mais qui fais mal. Mais il n'y as pas plus grande détresse que l'amour d'un shinigami...Yaoi


Salut tout le monde ! C'est ma toute première fic Death Note alors j'espère que vous allez aimés ! c'est pas grand-chose mais bon…j'avais envie de l'écrire et voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Résumé : L'amour. Un sentiment qui peut tout faire oublier. Un sentiment qui est beau mais qui fais mal. Mais il n'y as pas plus grande détresse que l'amour d'un shinigami...Yaoi

Raiting : K+ en raison de petit triangle amoureux entre gars…

Couples : L x Raito x L mais aussi Ryuuku x Raito

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! heureusement parce que je crois que Raito se serait vite débarassé de Misa…XD

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Des pommes pour Ryuuku.**

Ratio était étendu sur son lit, seul dans les ténèbres de son immense maison vide. Tout était silencieux là dedans et il était fin seul. Finalement peut-être pas. Comme toujours, Ryuuku était aux côtés de Raito. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils cohabitaient l'un avec l'autre. Environ un an pour être plus précis. Ils s'étaient tout deux habitués à la présence l'un de l'autre et en venaient même qu'à l'apprécier désormais. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, quelque chose ne tournait plus rond et Ryuuku commençait à trouver ça étrange, bien qu'il ait déjà sa petite idée sur ce qui pouvait se passer.

« Eh Raito ? »

« Mm ? »

« Il y a un moment que tu ne fréquente plus personne quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Ryuuku ? »

L'horrible shinigami tourna la tête. Là, juste là, il voulait mordre dans quelque chose. Ce que Raito pouvait avoir un mauvais caractère quand il s'y mettait ! Il prit une pomme dans le petit panier que le brunet laissait toujours à côté de son lit et se mit à la gruger presque violement.

« Ryuuku ? » demanda t-il au shinigami qui était de très mauvaise humeur maintenant.

« Quoi ?! »

« Euh…non, rien. »

« Allez, dit ! » s'énerva Ryuuku en recrachant sa pomme avec fureur. Là, Raito avait été trop loin. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait peut-être pas dit grand-chose mais depuis le temps qu'il endurait ses petites remarques piquantes, il avait le droit de péter un plomb lui aussi, non ? Et puis toute cette histoire le dépassait. Jamais un shinigami ne devait mêler ses sentiments à une quelconque histoire d'humains mais ce Raito commençait à l'énerver profondément. Surtout que…

« Non mais ça vas pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu agit de la sorte, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ?! »

« J'ai que parfois, il arrive que je me sente comme si tu me traitais comme de la merde ! Avant d'être avec toi, j'étais un bon shinigami que l'on traitait avec respect et non le toutou bienveillant d'un gamin arrogant ! »

À ces paroles, Raito resta bouche bée. S'il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça…

« Ryuuku, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu souhaiterais ne jamais avoir vu la Death Note entre mes mains ? »

Le shinigami soupira et s'assit à côté de Raito qui lui était sous les couvertures et qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes pour argumenter avec lui.

« Tout ça me dépasse, Raito-kun. »

« Tu parles de Kira ? » ajouta calmement Raito, même si ça l'aurait surpris d'entendre Ryuuku dire qu'il s'en faisait pour cela.

« Alors tu parles de quoi ? »

« Ryuuku se pris une autre pomme, la frotta contre les draps et en pris une grosse bouchée. Ce qu'elle était juteuse…

« Ça vas peut-être te surprendre mais je parle entre autre du fait qu'il est évident que si tu le pourrais, tu tuerais L sans hésiter mais tu garderais Ryuuzaki près de toi. Et l'inverse est aussi vrai ; lui serait prêt à tout faire pour ne voir en toi que Raito et non Kira. Il est fou de toi et toi aussi. Je pensais que c'étais évident pourtant, tu me décevrais si tu me dirais que tu en as rien vu. » dut Ryuuku d'une voix que Raito ne lui connaissait pas avant d'avaler le teste du trognon de la pomme. Le brunet se contenta de se recoucher de dos au shinigami et de remonter ses couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules. Ce que venait de lui dire Ryuuku l'avait drôlement secoué par sa véracité. Il avait visiblement sous estimé le shinigami qui l'en avait laissé presque gêné.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, Ryuuku ? Tu t'es donné tout ce mal pour me dire qu'en effet, je suis amoureux de Ryuuzaki ? »

Sa voix restant parfaitement neutre, Ryuuku ricana et se pris une autre pomme.

« Non. Ce n'est pas tout. Ryuuzaki n'est pas le seul qui serait prêt à tout pour toi. »

Le shinigami avait cessé de manger sa pomme et regardait le plancher. Raito se tourna vers lui. Il voulait savoir la suite.

« Ah bon ? Et…qui ? »

« Moi. »

Raito retint son souffle alors que le regard du shinigami le traversait. Un long et lourd silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux se dévisageaient mais Ryuuku y mit fin.

« Ça peut te paraître étrange mais je t'aime, Yagami Raito. Et c'est pour ça que je dis que tout ça me dépasse. Je t'aime à en mourir, je donnerais tout pour te voir heureux, seulement je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser face à Ryuuzaki. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore exterminé. »

Ryuuku termina sa pomme d'une bouchée et posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée de Raito. Ce dernier, ne sachant trop pourquoi, posa la sienne sur celle noueuse du shinigami.

« Merci Ryuuku.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit cela à Ryuuku, lui ?!

Un autre soupire de la part de Ryuuku. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour être Ryuuzaki ou pour ne serais-ce qu'avoir une apparence humaine !

« Je t'en pris, Raito-kun. Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, ça ne sert à rien. Maintenant allez, tu tombes de sommeil. »

Le shinigami appuya sur l'épaule de Raito pour l'inciter à se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans trop se faire prier. Il se retourna sur le côté, la tête pleine de pensées franchement agaçantes sur Ryuuzaki et maintenant sur Ryuuku, puis laissa faire le shinigami quand celui-ci remonta précautionneusement ses couvertures sur ses épaules et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Bonne nuit, Raito-kun. » lui susurra Ryuuku avant de s'en aller dans un coin de la pièce, comme à son habitude.

Puis comme toute les nuits, il resta de longues heures sans bouger à seulement le regarder dormir paisiblement, cet humain qu'il aimait tant mais de qui il ne pouvait espérer plus qu'une amitié, tout en se rappelant à chaque instants à quel point il était cruel que les shinigami puissent aimer autant mais à la fois en ressentir une douleur aussi vive…

­­­­­­­­­­

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ça ?! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Allez, une petite review stp !!!ça coute rien puis ça me ferais suuuper plaisir

Samuelle Pegasus


End file.
